


Five Times Dean came Home from War - and the One Time he doesn't

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Homecoming [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternater Universe - Army, Benny is Dean's bunk-buddy, Cas is a teacher, Hurt, I'm evil, M/M, Only teen and up because it's MCD, Pain, Soldier!Dean, erm, fuck this shit, owies, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls every month around two times. It's enough to keep Cas from freaking out or going crazy with worry but it's just not enough and he misses him and just wants to feel him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dean came Home from War - and the One Time he doesn't

"Hello?" Castiel asks. He doesn't recognize the number but it's weird and not at all American so it's not really hard to guess who's on the phone.

"Hey, baby." Dean says. His voice rough as ever even though the connection is bad.

"Dean…" Castiel sighs, leaning back on the couch, closing his eyes. "I miss you." Cas says even though Dean left only a week ago. He would bet every penny he has to his name that Dean was smiling.

"I miss you too, Angelface." Dean says and there is definitely a smile in his voice. "Listen, Cas, I don't have much time. There are countless other men and women wanting to call their loved ones… I don't know how often I can get to this phone… I'll call whenever I have five minutes to spare, okay? I love you." Castiel hums.

"I love you too, my hero." Cas says and hears Dean laugh. "Just don't do reckless stuff and be safe." 

"I promise, I'll come home to you." Dean says. 

Dean calls every month around two times. It's enough to keep Cas from freaking out or going crazy with worry but it's just not enough and he misses him and just wants to feel him again.

-19 months after he left -

"Hey there, Cas." Dean chimes. Cas smiles. He loves all the different ways Dean's said hello in the past months.

"Hello, Dean." He always says that it may be boring but he knows that Dean need consistency in his situation… he knows he wants something he can count on in the crazy life he's been living.

"I love you, don't ever forget that." Dean says. Cas is more than little worried by that.

"Dean what's going on?" He asks. Dean sighs.

"You read me like a book even if you don't see my face." Dean says incredulously. "Okay, no use lying, I'll be sent on a mission in one week. I won't be able to call you for at least two months. I'm sorry my love, please don't worry too much. I'll trying everything to come back home to you." 

"Okay… I love you too." Cas says. "You know I will worry myself sick, I already do that. Just, Dean, don't play the hero and don't do anything stupid, okay? I love you too much to lose you and I'm to young to have a deceased husband so you better come back to me. Plus, I haven't kissed you enough yet." 

"I plan on doing that Cas and I hope I never see the day that you decide you've kissed me enough. I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I want to go home as much as you want me to return… I won't let my comrades down but I'm not gonna catch grenades or jump in front of a tank or something. I love you so much, Cas." 

"I love you too. Dean." Cas says, not wanting the call to be over so soon.

 

Cas doesn't hear anything from him in four months. He's just holding a lecture about the revelation when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He glances down at the caller ID seeing the foreign number and his heart starts pumping like mad.

"Excuse me, please." He says to his students and picks up.

"Dean." He says, making his way to the door to talk to his husband in private… well as private as a college hallway will get.

"Actually, it's Benny. I believe Dean has mentioned me sometimes… he told me to contact you as soon as possible if something like this happened… I'm incredibly sorry but he is officially missing in action now and to be honest with you… it didn't look that good when I last saw him. I'm sorry." Castiel can feel his legs shake and he quickly returns to his desk, sitting down on the chair for pretty much the first time in the entire semester. 

"Th- thank you for the- the information…" Castiel forces out. 

"I'm sorry, mate, but I gotta go." Benny says and Castiel just nods, not even bothering to say something and just puts his phone down, hanging up and staring blankly at the display.

"Erm, Professor Winchester?" He hears after a few moments… which was probably more like a few minutes.

"Yes, yeah… the Revelation… where were we?" He asks. He stumbles through the lecture, not even knowing what he's saying. As soon as it's over he almost runs to his office and just cries for what feels like hours. Dean's gone… either missing or- he can't even think it. It feels like the end of his world. Like his heart has been ripped out of his chest and was replaced by a grenade just waiting for the right moment to blow, waiting for the call.

Castiel knows he'll have to go home eventually but he doesn't know how he'll be able to walk... or sit in the car that still smelled like Dean and cheeseburgers and fries and fuck he just can't deal with any of it.

 

He gets the official call a week later saying that Dean didn't come back from the mission and that they found his body. They also say that his body was being shipped over for the funeral and that Castiel didn't have to do anything for it, it would be arranged. Castiel doesn't say anything but 'Understood' 

After he hangs up he changes out of his clothes into the sweat pants and old t-shirt Dean always wore as soon as he came home from the base. Castiel crawls into their bed and pulls the covers over his head, breathing in Dean's scent that was still clinging to the clothes. 

He only gets out of bed the next day because the doorbell rings around ten times so he just gets up and opens the door a crack, seeing Sam stand in front of him. He closes his eyes, feeling tears starting to rise again, and steps aside to let Sam in. The man looks at him, at his clothes and his puffy red eyes.

"Please tell me he's alive." Sam whispers, voice not strong enough for a normal volume. Cas bites his lip to not start sobbing. "Please tell me you haven't been to work for a week because you're sick. Please tell me that my brother is fine." Sam urges and then Cas starts sobbing again, covering his face with his hands.

"I can't…" Cas sobs and then Sam leads him to the couch, sitting down with him. It takes Cas a long time to calm down enough to talk.

"Sam- I'm- god, this is wrong… I'm sorry… I got a call a week ago that he's missing in action…" Castiel stammers, "And yesterday that told me… that they found hi-" Castiel lets out a sob. "They found his body, Sam." Saying it hurts even more than thinking it and he sees the tears on the younger Winchester's face and that just makes things worse he pulls Sam against his chest and hugs him tightly.

"He's gone, Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry... jeez, I have to ruin everything


End file.
